clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pong Krell
*Jedi General |affil = Jedi Order *Republic }} Pong Krell was a male Besalisk Jedi General during the Clone Wars. While he was known to be especially powerful and a very skilled leader, Krell was strict and showed less compassion to his troops compared to any other Jedi. He had a reputation for winning several key battles throughout the Clone Wars, but also had a reputation for large numbers of clone trooper casualties under his command. His lack of compassion was apparent throughout the Battle of Umbara, addressing his troops by their unit numbers and even went as far as to cause Rex to engage in multiple arguments with him and threaten Fives with his lightsaber. It was later revealed that Krell foresaw the destruction of the Jedi Order and had a desire to serve under Count Dooku. Appearance Krell, like all Besalisks, had tan skin and had four arms. He wore standard Jedi robes and most notably, he owned two double bladed lightsabers; one was green while the other was blue. Darkness on Umbara Pong Krell was dispatched by the Jedi Council to the dark planet of Umbara which had recently fallen under the influence of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Upon his arrival, Krell observed that the Republic forces were already commencing their attack against the Umbaran resistance with General Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion leading the way. Krell relieved Skywalker of his duties and ordered him to return to Coruscant under the order of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Krell then temporarily took over Skywalker's post as commander of the 501st Legion. With Skywalker gone, Krell was informed of Skywalker's plan to take the Umbaran capital however Krell immediately dismissed Skywalker's strategy, knowing that the entire conquest relied on the 501st. He came to the conclusion that the strategy was too slow and ultimately a complete waste of time. He devised his own strategy and ordered the 501st on a direct path to the Umbaran capital. On the long march, Krell was continuously questioned and exasperated by the clone troopers, particularly Clone Captain Rex. Whilst on their journey they were confronted by two flying Umbaran creatures which attacked the clones and were only defeated due to the intervention of Krell who struck them down swiftly. Due to Krell's new strategy the clones walked straight into an enemy minefield and were subsequently ambushed by the Umbarans. Almost overwhelmed by the Umbaran resistance whilst navigating the minefield, Krell expressed his disappointment that his clones lacked the ability to achieve success without his intervention. Krell chose to save the lives of his clones, despite his anger towards them, by dispatching reinforcements which then resulted in a Republic victory. Krell informed Rex of his disappointment in him. ARC Trooper Fives retaliated in order to defend his Captain, only to be ordered to stand down by Krell, who held him at lightsaber point. Rex then intervened and stressed that he understood Krell's desire for success and the importance of the mission. Krell admitted that his style of leadership was unorthodox but defended that his strategies were almost always efficient. The General During a crossfire between the 501st and the Umbaran resistance, Krell received a message from General Obi-Wan Kenobi who informed the Besalisk General that the Umbaran capital was almost impenetrable due to the supplies it was receiving from a nearby airbase. In order to weaken the Umbaran defenses the Republic forces had to destroy the Umbaran airbase, a mission that was assigned to Krell and the clone troopers. Krell ordered Captain Rex to prepare his troops for the oncoming attack on the airbase. Upon viewing their target from a safe distance, Krell then commanded Rex and his men to charge through a gorge and to destroy the airbase using brute force, Rex disagreed and suggested that perhaps a reconnaissance mission would be more appropriate to the task at hand only for Krell to respond by reminding his Captain that the whole invasion depended on him and his troops. By now, General Krell was having an impact on his men who were now showing hostility not just between himself and the clones but also between the clones themselves with Rex now showing more respect to his commanding officer and ARC Trooper Fives showing more and more hostility toward the General only to be criticized by fellow trooper Dogma, who strongly supported Krell's views. Facing strong resistance from Umbaran tanks, Rex ordered Fives and Hardcase to infiltrate the airbase and take control of their starfighters. When Rex informed Krell of his plan of action, Krell expressed his displeasure at Rex's actions and considered him to be disobeying his orders. He ordered Rex and his troops to continue with the forward assault or he would remove Rex from duty, knowing that his men would not be able to overcome the Umbaran MHCs, Rex was forced to put his hope in Fives and Hardcase. Rex ordered his men to hold their position until the two clones had completed their objectives. Noticing Rex's struggle against the tanks, Clone Sergeant Appo offered to help reinforce the attack only to be told not to do so until the order was given by Krell. With their plans eventually succeeding, with thanks to Rex's cleverness and originality ensuring that Krell's plan was successful. Krell then informed Rex that he would not be relieving him of his duty due to their success even though he believed that it was down to pure luck. Carnage of Krell Krell ordered the 212th Attack Battalion to attack the 501st Legion, both sides thinking that the other were Umbarans in disguise. The 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion later realized that they were not Umbarans and came to the valid conclusion that Krell had purposely tricked them into attacking one another. The 501st and 212th teamed up and decided to arrest Krell. When they reached the airbase the clones surrounded Krell in an attempt to arrest him, but Krell managed to fight his way through the clones and ran into the Umbaran Forest. As more attempts to take down Krell ensued, the clones tricked Krell into being captured by a Vixus. The Vixus grabbed Krell and managed to disarm him of one of his lightsabers, but he eventually cut himself free. When Krell fell on the surface Tup stunned him and the rest of the clones transported him back to the airbase. When Krell was in confinement, Rex interrogated him, asking why a Jedi would turn against the Republic. Krell answers by stating that his abilities extended beyond those of any Jedi and that he foresaw the fall of the Jedi Order. He then revealed that he had a desire to become Count Dooku's next apprentice adding that if Rex left him in the brig, the Umbarans would soon come and free him. Rex, Fives, Jesse and Tup leave Krell and Dogma nevertheless. Rex soon returns to Krell, knowing that it would be too dangerous to let him live. Rex pulled out one of his DC-17 hand blasters and aimed, but was unable to stir up the courage to kill him. Surprisingly, Dogma, who was now set free, took one of Fives's DC-17 blasters and shot Krell in the back, putting an end to the traitorus Jedi general. Trivia *In "The General", when the troopers are at the airbase and Krell comes over, he briefly lacks his beard in one shot. *In "Carnage of Krell", when Rex and the 501st and 212th surround him, Krell says, "It's treason then," something Chancellor Palpatine said to Mace Windu in Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Gallery Pong-Krell.jpg|General Pong Krell speaking with his clone troops star_wars_the_clone_wars_s04e07_720p_hdtv_x264-orenji_524.jpg|Pong Krell savagely dispatching a Banshee on Umbara VixusAttacksKrell.jpg|Krell being attacked by a Vixus. KrellDoubleLightsaber.png|Krell escaping capture in the Umbaran airbase. KrellStabsClones-CoK.jpg|Pong Krell attacks his own Clone Troopers Pong Krell.jpg Databank generalpongkrell 01 169 92dfaeda.jpg DogmaPrisonCell.jpg PongKrellSafeLanding-CoK.png Epguide410.jpg Appearances *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Sabotage *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Besalisks Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Generals Category:Deceased